Sweeter Than Cheesecake
by Memo-Jam
Summary: AU Timeline, MamixCharlotte, yuri. After Mami keeping her 'friendship' with Charlotte a secret for months, suddenly Charlotte joins Mami's class, causing confusion, mayhem, jealousy and love...


**Sweeter Than Cheesecake**

**Summary: AU Timeline, MamixCharlotte, yuri. After keeping her 'friendship' with Charlotte a secret for months, suddenly Charlotte joins Mami's class, causing confusion, mayhem, jealousy and love...**

**Ok, my first PMMM fanfic! I have no idea if this even makes sense, or if I was rambling. Ok, so this is a AU timeline (They are still magical girls though) Later in the story there will be HomuMado and obviously MamixCharlotte.**

**I also made Charlotte's human appearence up and made her English-Japanese. (Her past will be explained later).**

**So, please read and review, but most of all enjoy :)**

* * *

"Homura-chan, wait!" The short pinkette squealed, running after Homura and grabbing her hand.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us for a witch hunt tonight..." she said, smiling sweetly at the taller girl. Homura sighed. To be honest, she would rather defeat witches by herself than work with Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko. But if Madoka wanted her to be there, she'd be there.

"Ok..." Homura said quietly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and scuffing the tip of her school shoes against the ground. "Madoka! Hurry up!" Sayaka yelled impatiently.

"Ok Sayaka-chan!" Madoka said cheerfully, running towards her friends, pulling Homura with her. Homura blushed softly, her cheeks tinged with a light red. She hid behind her hair, hoping her blush would die down before anyone noticed.

* * *

Later that night, the five met at Mami's house.

"Good evening everyone.." Mami said kindly. "Come on in and I will prepare cake and tea"

Everyone filed into the large spacious apartment, taking off their shoes at the door and sitting round the glass table. "Hello!" Kyubey said, popping out from behind a potted plant and settling down on Madoka's lap, who started to scratch his ears. Homura gave the small white creature a quick glare before staring down at her clenched fists on her lap.

Across the table, Sayaka and Kyouko were arguing on who was the strongest Puella Magi. "I think Mami is the strongest! She's been the veteran for this town for a whole year..." The shorter girl said proudly, pushing her blue hair out of her eyes before staring up at the Redhead.

"I personally think I am the strongest!" Kyouko countered, grinning and showing her large, rather cat-like teeth. "I nearly took you out, Sayaka~"

"I-i wasn't trying back then! Anyway, I'm waaaaay stronger now!" The Blue eyed Puella Magi stuttered, trying to hide her discomfort at her weakness. A silence swept over the room, only broken when Mami returned with a tray of Tea and cheesecake.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" She said softly, setting the tray down on the table. "I had a phone call, and it dragged on for quite a while" The blonde continued apologetically. Madoka smiled to her senior, tasting a bit of the cheesecake. It was truely delicious.

"Where did you get this cheesecake from Mami-san?" The Pinkette asked joyfully, her eyes shining. "It's really good".

Mami smiled at the statement. "One of my friends gave it to me..." She said vaguely, a hint of sadness showing on her face for a millisecond, but disappeared as soon as it arrived.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Later that evening, after the Witch hunt, Mami left her apartment again, walking silently down the street till she saw her. Her Charlotte, her sweet Charlotte. The girl looked rather like Madoka with the same pink bunches, but Charlotte's hair ribbons were black and red spotted. She was in her magical girl attire, which consisted of a long red cape, a caramel colored waistcoat, light cherry pink puffy shorts, dark brown tights and boots. Her soul-gem was on the fastener at the front of her cape.

"Hello Mami-san!" She said excitedly. "I'm glad you aren't with those girls anymore! They are so weak!"

Even though Mami knew she should stand up for her friends, she dismissed the pinkette's words, nodding her head. "I loved the cheesecake you made" she said softly, her blonde hair blowing in the warm breeze.

After a short, awkward pause, Charlotte bit her lip, deciding to tell Mami the news. She'd either love it, or hate it. "I'm transferring to your school Mami-san..." Charlotte whispered timidly, testing the waters to check the olders reaction. Mami grinned, hugging her friend. Her proper friend, her friend that treated her as an equal, her friend that didn't make her feel old.

"That is great Charlotte-san! I will finally have someone to talk to!"

"I-i thought you had friends Mami-san..." The pinkette said, confused slightly at Mami's words.

"Yes but...It's not the same when I talk to them. They make me feel like an adult, when I am not. You though Charlotte...you just treat me properly..."

The small English girl blushed slightly, looking away, closing her blue eyes. "T-thank you Mami-san"

Mami gave the girl a quick hug before checking her watch. "Oh my goodness! It's 11:00 pm! It's getting late. I'd better be getting home...Charlotte, are you joining my school tommorow?" Mami asked, looking at Charlotte.

"Oh yes! I am...It's just...I don't know where it is, and I have no one to take me..." she sighed, looking upset. Charlotte too had no parents like Mami. Her father had died before she was born and her mother had died of cancer a few months earlier. It had actually been in the hospital where she had met Mami and made her contract with Kyuubey.

"You could sleep over if you want-you could borrow some of my uniform" Mami smiled.

"Really!? Oh thank you Mami-san!"

* * *

**Yeah, so there will be more chapters!**

**Next chapter we will see Charlotte meeting the others :3**

**-Memo-jam**


End file.
